My Twilight
by Sarah1994
Summary: Lisa Johnson is a single mother, that survived having a vampire-human hybrid daughter, moves the same day as her cousin, Bella, to live with her mother's older brother, Charlie, because her mother wants nothing to do with Lisa and her daughter, Mikayla, Mik for short. Rest of summary in first chapter.
1. Prologue

**My Twilight**

 **By: Sarah1994**

 **Summary:** Lisa Johnson is a single mother, that survived having a vampire-human hybrid daughter, moves the same day as her cousin, Bella, to live with her mother's older brother, Charlie, because her mother wants nothing to do with Lisa and her daughter, Mikayla, Mik for short. But what happens to Lisa when she runs into the Cullen family and knows what they are because of the fact that her daughter is part of their world? But that's not all Lisa is Jasper's mate. What happens when James, Victoria, and Laurent show and they are the ones that killed Mik's biological father? What will Jasper do to protect his mate and her child that he considers his very own?

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight

* * *

 **Prologue**

I was out with my best friend and father of my child, Michael, but you see Michael is different than most people. He's a vampire. It's been a few weeks since Mikayla was born and everyone thought that I wouldn't survive without being changed but they were wrong. My family and my dad's side are known as The Hunters. We hunt down any and all evil that lurk in the night and day. Michael thinks that it's because of that that I am still human and survived the birth of my daughter. Also because of my ancestry Mikayla will slowly age like a human for now. We were walking happily down the street with Michael's family/coven when it happened and three vampires walked toward us.

"I see you all have some snacks. Care to share with three more." A blond male asked. Just then Jon and Mitch stepped in front of me since I was still week and we had Mikayla with us. Michael stepped forward as the leader of the coven.

"They are with us you need to leave." When they don't leave Michael gets into my, Mikayla, Jon, and Mitch's head _"Jon, Mitch, get them out of here I have a bad felling about this. Lisa, please go with them and go home I will stop by later if I don't make it know that I love you and Mikayla. Also, that I want you to find someone that you can love with all your heart and soul. Mikayla, I know that you are still young but if I can't make it out of this I want you to grow nice and strong for me and look after your mother for me. I love you my little princess."_ Jon and Mitch nod their heads at the order. Mikayla looks into her father's eye as if telling him that she will do as she is asked and that she loves him as well. I look at Michael who was my first everything and the father of my daughter. I know somewhere in my heart that this will be the last time I see him. I nod to Jon and he grabs me in his arms and runs me and Mikayla home. While he runs I feel a tear roll down my cheek.


	2. Chapter 1

**My Twilight**

 **By: Sarah1994**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight

 **Chapter 1**

It's been three months since that night. Jon came back after dropping me and Mik off at the house to tell me that Michael was gone. I was devastated but couldn't dwell on it because of Mikayla. A week later my mother sent us to live with my former aunt that was married to my Uncle Charlie. She never understood how I could get pregnant by a vampire my dad on the other hand was happy for me but a month after I told them that I was pregnant he was killed by a rouge vampire in Texas that he was tracking. It was there that dad met two vampires that became fast friends of mine and dad's their names were Peter and Charlotte or Char for short. Today though, I was moving to live with my uncle.

* * *

I gripped my cousin's hand as we stood at the end of the driveway staring out over the desert, while I'm holding Mik on my right hip.

"Bella, Lisa!" Phil, my aunt's new husband called. "You know I love you both, but we've got a plane to catch."

"Let's go," I whispered.

Bella nodded and picked up the cactus that she had placed in a ceramic pot; together we headed towards my aunt, who smiled sadly, tears gather in my brown eyes.

"I'm going to miss you guys!" Rene exclaimed, hugging us one by one. "Especially our shopping trips, Lisa."

"Me too Aunt Renée, but it's not like we're not going to visit." she replied.

Rene sniffled, nodded and hugged us all again. I set Mikayla's carrier down and hugged back, my arms tightening around her, and causing her to shift slightly to keep her balance.

"Be good for Charlie, you hear?"

"Don't worry mom, we'll be fine," Bella stated.

"Yeah, I'll protect them." I crossed my arms over my chest and acted tough. "No one will mess with them if I have anything to do with it."

"Lisa, it's the thought that counts," Bella started. "But you are as capable of protecting someone as a toilet brush."

"That's not true!" she protested. "I refuse to listen to this abuse!"

"It's true though." Phil laughed. I turned and glowered in his direction.

"We're not friends anymore!" I sniffed dramatically.

"Oh the horror!" He clutched his chest. "I can feel my heart breaking."

"That's enough, kids!" Rene laughed, dragging us over to her husband. "We really do need to catch our plane."

"Come here Lisa." Phil held his arms out; I walked forwards and hugged him.

"I'm gonna miss you Philip," I declared.

"I'll miss you too," he replied and released me. "Oh, and by the way, stop calling me Philip!"

"Sorry Philip," she smirked and walked over to my cousin, who had been watching us in amusement, grabbed Mikayla from my aunt, and started to walk to the gate.

"That girl," he shook his head, "is crazy."

"I heard that!"

"You were meant to!" he called back.

* * *

I let out a sigh as I followed my cousin down the steps of the plane, she let out a shriek as her shoelace caught in the last step and she tumbled forward; I held out a hand and pulled my cousin to her feet.

"Are you okay?" I giggled.

"I'm fine, I deliberately got my lace stuck the step," she replied.

"Sure you did Bella." I began to walk towards the terminal.

"I did, I had it all planned out in my head!" She raced after me.

I grabbed my suitcases and waited for my cousin; we had just turned when we spotted my uncle.

"Bella!" Charlie called. "Lisa!"

I dropped my stuff, ran over to him and threw my arms around his neck tightly, grinning happily as he lifted my slightly off of the ground, something he used to do when she was a child.

"I missed you Uncle Charlie."

"Missed you too," he replied. "Hey Bells."

"Hey Ch-dad," she smiled while handing me Mikayla.

"Let's go, shall we?" He led the way out of the airport and towards a police cruiser.

The ride from the airport was silent and uncomfortable; Charlie glanced at Bella through his mirror.

"Your hair's longer Bella."

"Oh, I cut it since the last time I saw you," she replied awkwardly.

"Guess it grew out again." He cleared his throat. I giggled quietly, Charlie noticed and turned to me. "Your hair is straight for once."

"Yeah, I finally got it to cooperate." She ran a hand through my straight hair; it tumbled over my shoulders and down my back, appearing a deep red in the sunlight.

"Well, it looks nice."

"Thanks Uncle Charlie."

He nodded and turned his attention back to the road.

* * *

"This is your room Lisa, as well as Mikayla's." Charlie stated, setting our suitcases on the ground.

I smiled as I looked around my room; it was a simple room with sky blue walls, a walk-in closet, a reasonable sized bed, a bed side table and a dresser, a crib not too far from the bed, a blue quilt lay neatly on the bed with a white blanket on it, my room was situated at the back of the house, overlooking the woods.

"I love it Uncle Charlie."

She reached over and gave him a one armed hug; he sighed and returned it.

"I'll leave you to it." Charlie turned and headed out of the room, he closed the door behind him.

I glanced around my room before putting Mikayla in her crib so I could unpack then grabbed our suitcases and putting our clothes and shoes in the closet. Once I had finished, I grabbed Mikayla out of her crib, headed down the stairs, set Mikayla in the play pen that was in the living room, and went into the kitchen. I rummaged around the cupboards until I found a glass and filled it with water.

"Lisa!" Bella called.

I took a gulp of water and met my cousin in the hallway. My cousin tugged at my arm, gesturing towards the front door where a large, rusty red truck sat in the driveway.

"What is it?"

"Billy Black and his son Jacob is here."

I set my glass on the table before running out the front door and throwing my arms around Jacob's neck; he staggered backwards at the impact and hugged my back.

"It's good to see you too, Lisa." He grinned.

"I can't believe you're here!" she exclaimed before pulling back. "You're towering over me now!"

"It's not my fault you're a midget."

"Hey! I resent that!"

"It's nice to see you two again." Billy smiled. "I'm glad you're here, your uncle hasn't shut up since you told him you were coming, Lisa."

"All right, just keep exaggerating, I'll wheel you down the hill," Charlie threatened, causing me to snort in amusement.

"Right after I ram you in the ankles." Billy rolled towards Charlie, who laughed and dodged him.

"Are they always like this?" I asked.

"It's getting worse with old age," Jacob replied, leaning in towards me. "I think they like to act like kids because of it."

"Mid-life crisis?" I asked quietly, a mocking smile tugging at my lips.

"Affirmative," Jacob smirked.

"Bella, how do you like your home coming present?" Charlie gestured towards the truck in the driveway.

"This?" Bella's eyes widened. "This is my present?"

"Just bought it off Billy here," he replied.

"No way!" she gasped.

"I totally rebuilt the engine," Jacob bragged.

Bella smiled and opened the door, only to hit Jacob; she immediately began apologizing.

"All you gotta do is double pump the clutch when you shift, but apart from that you should be good," he explained while I heard Mikayla and went to grab her.

I rested my body against the side of the truck when I got back with Mik in my arms and glanced at Jacob. "Jake, do you want a ride to school tomorrow?"

"Actually, I go to a school on the reservation."

"That sucks, it would've been nice to know one person," Bella stated. "Yeah, it would, but we can still hang out at the weekend."

"That would be nice," he grinned.

"I'll come down in the afternoon on Friday," Bella input. "If that's okay?"

Jacob nodded enthusiastically, much to my amusement as I looked between my cousin and our friend.

"That would be great."

"I don't know if I'll be able to make it, I have to go to Port Angeles to find a car." I shrugged when they looked at me while I was watching Mikayla play in the grass.

"We could come with you," he said. "I mean, if you want to, that is."

"Sure, I would enjoy the company. That and it would be nice to have some extra set of hands with Mikayla."

"Great, maybe you could use the truck and come pick me up?"

"Sure, We'll pick you up after school before we pick Mik up from day care."

"Sounds good." He sounded a little too excited.

"Glad to know," I chuckled, nudging Bella lightly.

Jacob's mood only brightened and he swept them into a hug, pulling them tightly against his chest. my ribs began to ache from the pressure after a couple of minutes.

"I'll see you tomorrow Lisa, Bells, you as well little Mikayla."

We nodded and I hugged him one more time before he headed off and helped his dad in the car.

* * *

"Mikayla and I are going to go up to bed now." I yawned walking over to a yawning Mikayla and picking her up.

"I'm going to turn in too." Bella replied.

"Goodnight girls, I'll see you in the morning."

"Night Uncle Charlie." "Night dad." we said in unison before heading up the stairs and going into our separate rooms.

I changed into my night wear as well as Mikayla, put her in her crib before starting her CD Michael made for her then climbed into bed and turning the lamp off.

" _Maybe this move won't be so bad,_ " I thought as she drifted to sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

**My Twilight**

 **By: Sarah1994**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight

 **Chapter 2**

I groaned and rolled over as an incessant beeping met her ears, I glanced at the clock with bleary eyes and felt irritation well in her chest as I slammed my hand down on it so it wouldn't wake Mikayla.

"Five thirty in the morning!" I exclaimed.

"LISA!" Bella banged on the door. "Get up, we have school." And cue the crying.

"ISABELLA!"

I hear her walking away because she knows that Michael is the only one who could calm her down luckily we recorded a few videos in case something happened to one of us. I grab my lap top play the video and grab Mikayla so she could watch it.

* * *

I headed down the stairs after having a quick shower and changing into clothes appropriate for school.

"Hey Uncle Charlie." I pulled her hair into a low ponytail and grabbed some toast look over at Mikayla playing in her playpen. "How're you this morning?"

"I'm great thanks, there's coffee in the pot."

I sighed in relief and filled a mug with the addictive liquid; I turned to Bella, a wide grin pulled my lips up and I winked.

"Want one?"

"No thanks, I think I can survive without coffee." Bella smiled.

"Your loss." I smirked and shrugged at the other brunette, plopping down onto the seat in front of me and setting my legs on the table.

I hurried down the stairs, quickly dragging a brush through my still damp locks and grabbed my back pack, Mikayla, her dipper bag, and coat before tossing my brush behind me and heading outside, climbing into the truck putting Mikayla in her car seat.

"You took your time," Bella sighed.

"Just drive cousin!" I replied.

* * *

The car ride to school was filled with I singing and Bella laughing hysterically at her, despite getting lost a couple of times and I having to get out and go to four different houses to get directions to the school. When we finally arrived at the school, I huffed and got out and closed the heavy door behind her, I hitched her bag over her shoulder.

"Nice ride." A dark haired boy smirked.

"Thank you." I grinned, ignoring his sarcasm. "Come on Bells."

Bella nodded and obediently followed me towards the administration office; I approached the desk as Bella lingered in the background.

"May I help you?" asked a smiling, middle aged woman.

"Uh, yeah, I'm Lisa Johnson and this is Bella Swan."

"Ah yes, Chief Swan's daughter and niece." The woman stood up and grabbed a bunch of papers. "Here are your schedules, maps of the school, locker numbers and combinations,"

"Thanks," I muttered as I took them.

"You must get all of your teachers to sign this slip and bring it back at the end of the day."

"Sure, I'll do that." I smiled before handing Bella her bits of paper and walking out the door.

I jumped as a finger tapped her shoulder, I turned to see a boy with chin length hair standing there. I raised an eyebrow at him as he continued to grin away, showing off his pearly white teeth.

"Hi, you're Lisa and Isabella, the new girls." He smirked. "I'm Eric, the eyes and ears of this place, anything you need, tour guide, lunch date, shoulder to cry on..."

"Oh, uh, I'm more suffering in silence type," Bella stuttered.

Eric glanced at me with a confident smile; I planted a fake smile on her lips.

"I'm not interested, sugar."

He nodded to show his understanding. "Good headline for your feature, I'm on the paper and you're news baby, front page."

"Uh, please...don't, we're..." Bella stumbled through her words.

"What I mean is we don't like the attention, so could you..." I trailed off.

"Okay, no feature, we cool?" He shrugged.

"Yeah, that's cool." I gave him a genuine smile. "It's nice to meet you, Eric."

"So, what's your first class?

* * *

I stood at the back of the court with Bella as we watched our team play volleyball; I was relieved, because she would most likely fall flat on her face or hurt someone else.

"I'm glad they aren't letting me play," Bella stated.

"Me too, no point anyone else getting hurt," I said teasingly, causing Bella to nudge her in mock outrage.

Bella suddenly yelped as the ball flew in the direction of her face, she hit the ball, causing it to collide with the back of a tall blonde's head. I ran towards him as he rubbed the sore spot, he turned to face her with a slight grimace on his face.

"I'm so sorry about that, the ball was going to hit my cousin in the face, so she batted it away..."

"No worries, I'm fine." He grinned. "So, you're Lisa right?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm Lisa." I jerked her thumb over her shoulder at Bella. "That's my cousin, Bella."

"I'm Mike. Mike Newton." He held his hand out and I shook it.

I almost jumped backwards in surprise as a perky looking brunette ran up to them.

"Hey, you're Lisa Johnson?"

"Last time I checked, I was," I replied, an innocent smile pulling at her lips.

"Cool, I'm Jessica by the way." she smiled. "Hey, you and your cousin are from Arizona right?"

"Yeah, we lived there with my aunt. Well I did for a bit but anyways yeah."

"Aren't people from Arizona supposed to be, like, really tanned?" She asked in a surprisingly annoying tone. "I mean, you've got a tan, but Bella doesn't."

"She doesn't really like the sun. It's uh, it's a Bella thing," I explained. They nodded in understanding; I swayed awkwardly on the spot. "Well, I'll leave you guys to it." I turned and headed back to her cousin.

* * *

By the time lunch arrived, I was exhausted, all the questions didn't help either; I grabbed a bottle of orange juice and a slice of pizza before following Eric over to a crowded table.

"Hey Lisa! Bella!" Mike called; I turned to see him gesturing to an empty chair.

"Hey guys." I smiled as I took her seat; I turned to Bella and quietly whispered. "I told them that we'd sit with them, is that okay?"

"I suppose I don't have much choice, do I?" Bella sighed, but soon smiled when Jessica moved her bag and patted the seat beside her and Bella sat down.

"Hey Bella, Lisa," they stated in unison.

"So, Mikey, you met my home girls Bella and Lisa." Eric grinned, sitting in between the two of us.

Bella lowered her head to hide her blush, I simply giggled.

"Oh, your home girls?" Mike raised an eyebrow.

"My girls." Tyler kissed their cheeks, before knocking Mike out of his seat; he got up and chased Tyler.

"They are so mature." I scoffed.

"It's like first grade all over again, you two are the shiny new toys." Jessica leaned across the table to talk to them.

"Smile!" Came a friendly voice, before me and my cousin were momentarily blinded.

"Sorry, I needed a candid for the feature."

"The feature's dead Angela!" Eric scolded. "Don't bring it up again."

"What?" Angela glanced at him in confusion.

"I'm sorry; I had a go at him-" Bella started to say.

"Don't worry; I've got your back baby." He kissed her cheek before walking off.

"Guess I'll just write another editorial on teen drinking." Angela sighed in defeat.

"You could write about eating disorders...or speedo padding on the swim team," Bella offered.

"That's a great idea actually." Angela smiled.

"Yeah, I know right," Jessica interrupted.

"Jessica, you know what you said earlier about shiny new toys?" I asked and Jessica nodded cautiously.

"Well, I wouldn't mind being used as a toy by that guy," I stated in a low tone, glancing at a honey haired boy that was walking towards the cafeteria with a group of people. Angela, Jessica and Bella turned to stare at them, Bella turned to Jessica.

"Who are those guys?"

"That's the Cullens. Doctor and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids, they moved down here from Alaska like two years ago," Jessica explained. At that moment I knew who they were and what the where. I mean having a half vampire daughter and being a part of The Hunters always made it easier.

"They keep to themselves," Angela added.

"Yeah, because they're all together, like together together." Jessica seemed eager to gossip.

Bella and I watched as a beautiful blonde and a tall black haired boy walked hand in hand at the front of the group, behind them were a pixie like girl and a muscular brunette, last but not least, was a bronze haired boy carrying his jacket and the honey haired guy from before.

"The blonde, that's Rosalie and the big dark haired guy Emmett, they're like a thing, I'm not sure if that's even legal."

"Jess, they're not actually related," Angela stated.

"I know but it's just weird," she replied. "The little pixie girl is Alice, She's like really weird."

"I think she's adorable, I looks like a fairy," I interrupted.

"Anyway, the muscular brunette is Jonny; Doctor Cullen is like a foster dad slash match maker."

"Maybe he'll adopt me." Angela fluttered her eyelids. I and Bella giggled before turning their attention back to the Cullens.

"Who are the last two?" Bella queried.

"That's Edward and Jasper is the blonde one who looks like he's in pain," Jessica replied.

"Jasper and Alice were a couple but then she dumped him for Jonny, about two years ago," Angela added.

"The poor guy." I breathed and stared at him with sympathy in my eyes. But figured that it was because Jonny was Alice's True Mate.

"There's no point going for Edward or Jasper," Jessica stated upon seeing Bella and I staring at them. "Apparently nobody here is good enough for them, like I care, you know."

"Of course not Jess." I smirked.

Jessica build and threw a chip at me, the group burst out laughing, gaining the attention of the whole cafeteria, including the mysterious Cullen family.

I watched Jasper through the corner of her eye; I almost flinched as he set his cold black eyes on me, I could practically feel herself being suffocated by the intensity of his glare. I was just about to rejoin in on the conversation when the bell rang signaling the end of lunch; I sighed before grabbing her bag and following the crowd out into the hallway.


	4. Chapter 3

**My Twilight**

 **By: Sarah1994**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight

 **Chapter 3**

I followed Angela towards the History classroom in silence, desperately trying to avoid the other students as they bumped into one another in their desperation to get to their classes.

"Lisa!" Angela exclaimed. I jumped in surprise and stared at her; Angela gestured to an open doorway.

"We're here."

"Oh, uh, sorry, I was day dreaming," I excused.

Her new friend chuckled before pulling her towards the desk at the front of the room where their teacher sat, reading a rather thick book with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Mr. Collins, This is Lisa Johnson."

The teacher turned around and held his hand out.

"I'm Mr. Collins, obviously. It's nice to meet you, Miss Johnson," his sea green eyes lit up as he smiled. "There's a seat at the back of the room for you."

"Thanks sir," I shook his hand before tightening her hold on her bag and walking to her assigned seat.

By the time the second bell had gone and more students poured in, she found herself glad that she wasn't caught in the stampede. The chair next to her was pulled back abruptly; a tall figure sat down and adjusted his seat so it was as far away from her as possible. She frowned slightly before glancing at him; she was shocked when she realized it was Jasper Hale.

As soon as the teacher started speaking, I turned to face the front. She sighed half way through the lesson, the mysterious boy next to her was making her extremely nervous; he had been sitting as still as a statue from the moment he had sat down, he kept sending her murderous glares and at one point, she could have sworn that he reached out to grab her, the thought made her shiver.

She didn't realize how hard she had been tapping her pencil against the desk until it snapped in half; she let out a curse before turning slightly.

"Hey," she whispered. "Do you have a pencil I could borrow?"

He held out his pencil with a shaking hand, she took it and tried not to flinch at his cold fingers, which only added to the confirmation that she knew what he was. She frowned at his pained look before shaking it off and smiling.

"Thanks, I broke my pencil by accident," she held up the mutilated pencil.

"I can see that," he looked like he was holding his breath.

"Are you okay?" I asked hesitantly, gaining a firm nod in response before he turned away, still holding his breath.

* * *

I let out a startled gasp as the bell went, before I could even blink, he had grabbed his books and darted from the room; I pushed her notepad and pencil into her bag before grabbing his pencil and heading to the front of the classroom. As soon as the teacher had signed her slip, I dropped it off at the office and headed outside; I sighed in relief when I spotted the Cullens sitting at the far end of the parking lot, I zipped up her coat before gripping his pencil and heading in their direction. I flushed in annoyance as all the students stopped and stared, whispering as they watched her walk towards the Cullens.

"What do you want?" the beautiful blonde demanded as she stopped in front of her.

"Hey, Rosalie right?" she asked, ignoring her hostile tone.

"What's it to you?"

I rolled her eyes before holding out the pencil; Rosalie eyed it curiously, as if waiting for an explanation.

"Jasper let me borrow it in history because I broke mine, but he left before I could give it back, so I was wondering if you could return it to him."

To her surprise, Rosalie smiled lightly and took the pencil from her. "Are you Lisa?"

"I'm Lisa," she explained before yelping as she was lifted into a bone crushing hug from behind.

"Emmett," the pixie, Alice chided as she skipped up to them. "You shouldn't grab people."

He let out a booming laugh as he set her down; she sucked in a deep breath.

"I'm Lisa Johnson."

"We know," the muscular brunette, Steven interrupted. "Mike Newton couldn't stop talking about you."

She flushed slightly and tucked her hair behind her ear. "He seems to be a nice guy, but he's not my type."

Alice smirked knowingly at me, before I could see it, Steven elbowed her harshly; Alice pouted at him.

"Lisa, what are you doing here?" Jasper interrogated as he walked up to his family.

"I-I was returning your pencil, you left before I could give it to you."

"Well, you've returned it," he started coldly. "So leave."

I flinched before turning to his siblings; Alice pulled me into a hug. "I'll see you later guys."

The group nodded and turned to glare at their brother, I took a few steps back and folded my arms across my chest.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" she yelped as she collided with a muscular body. She glanced up and saw Edward Cullen staring down at her; his eyes seemed to turn from a honey color to pitch black from hunger. I put my hand under my jacket hand on my gun just in case.

"Watch where you're going," he stated harshly before pushing past me and heading towards his family.

* * *

I rubbed her sore arm and climbed into the passenger side of the truck; Bella waited until I had dumped her bag on the floor, pulled the seat belt across her before pulling out of the space and driving away from the school.

"What were you doing talking to the Cullens?" Bella demanded.

"Really?" I scoffed. "No, how're you Lisa? Or how was your day?" Bella rolled her eyes before waiting for a reply; I sighed and turned to her. "Jasper let me borrow his pencil in History, but he left before I could give it back," I explained. "So I gave it to Rosalie."

"That's weird," Bella replied as they drove down the road. "Why didn't he wait for you to give it back?"

"I don't know," I shrugged. "Maybe he had to take his monthly break." Trying to hide the fact of my Hunters heritage.

Bella laughed slightly and turned the radio down. "Edward was like that too," she started, a frown on her face. "He sat as far away from me as possible and left as soon as the bell went."

"Maybe he likes to leave early," I suggested.

"No," Bella disagreed. "It's more than that; he acted like I was a leper and that he would get infected if he touched me."

"Both Jasper and Edward treated me like that," I replied suspiciously. "Jasper didn't want to sit near me and Edward had a go at me for walking into him."

"There's something weird about that family," Bella whispered.

"Do you want me to have a go at Edward for you?" I grinned enthusiastically.

"Even if I said no, you would do it anyway," she sighed.

"Look out Edward!" I cackled. "Here I come!"

"Joy!" Bella replied sarcastically. "Oh and by the way, we have to meet Charlie at the diner after we've been home."

I nodded, turned the radio up, settled back into her seat and let her mind fill up with thoughts of Jasper and Edward. But that's not all I felt a pull in my chest. _I'll call Peter later to get answers._


	5. AN

Dear Readers,

I'm going through and editing each story as well as adding more details to each chapter. Hope you all will help me and give me ideas as to what I should do.

I also like to thank you all for reading my stories.

Love,

Sarah1994


End file.
